My Brother, Tyki
by The-Reject-Crayon
Summary: After the events that took place in the Arc, what will Rhode think when she finds what had become of her brother, Tyki?


Here we are, my first D.Gray-Man fanfiction, and it's so depressing? To clear anything up, this takes place after chapter 124, so if you haven't read that far, this may be a spoiler. And I fixed the format somewhat, so it won't make your eyes bleed when you read it.

My friends and I call him "Vine-Tyki".

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, Tyki, Rhode, or the Earl. -sad sigh-

* * *

A silent scream that ripped through her whole body, and then the quiet name spoken.

"Tyki..." the girl whispered.

Her brother, who she looked up to and loved... What had become of him? That wasn't Tyki... It couldn't be Tyki...

"It seems that things are finally becoming interesting." The Earl said, smiling as usual. He placed the unconscious body of Rhode's brother onto a bed in the new ark. Rhode could only stare in horror.

The Earl noticed. "What's the matter, my dear?" he asked.

Rhode didn't respond. What lay on the bed was not her beloved Tyki. It couldn't be. It barely resembled him anymore. More than anything, it reminded her more of an akuma than a Noah.

"What... did you do to him?" she eventually asked.

"I? I did nothing. Tyki Mikk has finally awakened. I have looked forward to the Noah of Pleasure each generation... Wonderful things are going to happen." the Earl said with a sadistic giggle.

"How can you speak of Tyki like that!" Rhode's emotions exploded, spilling out of her onto the Earl. Though part of her knew that it was Allen Walker who had caused this change, in the end, it was all the Earl's fault.

"This... this isn't Tyki anymore..." Rhode spoke softer this time, her anger quickly fading. 

Her voice was almost too quiet to hear. "Tyki is... gone." she said, as tears ran down her face.

The Earl had left her with her anger, left her alone with the mindless body that had once been her beloved brother. She stared down at him, unable to control her tears. Noahs weren't supposed to cry...

"Tyki..." she whispered, and knelt down beside the bed. 

Carefully, so she wouldn't risk harming him or waking him up, she laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was soft, but not in any danger. He was alive, but at what costs?

Her anger for the Earl was overpowered by her sorrow for her brother's lost mind. She had seen him, had been watching him as he fought Allen and the other exorcists. He was nothing more than a mindless killing machine now.

Why? Why had this happened? If, at the very least, Tyki would have had the Noah cleansed from him, she could have lived with that. She knew how he felt about being a Noah; how he both loved and detested it. As a regular human, he could be with his human friends that he always seemed to love more than their family. The humans that sometimes made her so jealous...

So lost was she in her thoughts and memories that she didn't realize at first that Tyki had begun to stir. 

"Huh? Tyki!" Rhode cried, sitting up to have a better look at him.

"Tyki, are you alright? Can you hear me? Say something!"

Blank, white eyes opened to stare at her. His breath was uneven, but not labored, and sharpened teeth were bared. In one quick motion, Tyki's clawed hand shot forward towards Rhode, intending to pierce and kill her.

Had she not been somewhat expecting this, Rhode would have been hit. She drew away from his bedside, a look of horror and grief on her face.

"Tyki... Why? It's me, Rhode. Your sister!" she managed to say.

Tyki didn't answer. There was no more sanity left in him, no more Tyki. So that was it then. Tyki was gone.

Rhode backed away from what had once been her brother, towards the door, as Tyki's blank eyes followed her. He did not attack again, though it may have been because he could sense that she was a Noah like him.

"Tyki... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Rhode said quietly. "I couldn't do anything. I let you become like this." Her tears had finally stopped, replaced by a blank look on her face.

"Good-bye, Tyki." she whispered as the doorway opened for her. 

But as the door way had nearly closed behind her, the smallest of sounds could be heard. One that brought a tiny glimmer of hope into her heart.

"_R-Rho...de_..."

* * *

See? I tried to end on something... Not as depressing? Did it work? This was done in five or ten minutes, so I don't think it's that great... Like? Hate? Review. 


End file.
